callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The One
nk4DqkZFdLM The One is the theme song for the Nazi Zombies map Shi No Numa. The song is used in the in the downloadable content trailer for'' Call of Duty: World at War ''- Map Pack 2. The song most notably appears as an Easter Egg in Shi No Numa. The song was written and music was performed by Kevin Sherwood who is one of the Treyarch Music Developers on the World at War project. The vocals in the track are by Elena Siegman. Dead Air An unlockable Achievement (Xbox 360) or Trophy (PS3) can be found by 'answering the phone' in the Comm Room in Shi No Numa. Holding the respective 'Action' button (either 'X' on Xbox 360, 'Square' on PS3 or 'F' on PC) button over a few seconds consecutively and listening for the dialing noises up to three times will unlock the Easter Egg that causes 'The One' to be played in the background of the action. Just before the music starts playing a zombie-like voice from the phone will whisper "I know when you're sleeping." On Xbox 360 this Achievement is worth 10 GS. "Dead Air" may be a reference to one of the campaigns in the popular zombie game Left 4 Dead - Dead Air. Download The Mp3 of 'The One' by Elena Siegman can be downloaded here. Lyrics All my life I've been debating '' ''All the crows, they sit there waiting '' ''Wondering what I'm going to eat '' ''Until I have it, '' ''I can't sleep. '' ''I see you lying on the floor, '' ''Your heart's not beating any more. '' ''My lust for you just can not wait. '' ''Your skin, it tastes like chocolate. '' ''Staring blankly at the sun. '' ''Waiting for my time to come. '' ''Your happy life, it makes me sick, '' ''All the screaming sounds like music... '' ''Losing all my holy dreams, some one tell me what they mean. '' ''There's a iron smell of blood in the air, but I can't find it anywhere... '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become apart of me... '' ''(Become apart of me) '' ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free... '' ''(Someone to set me free) '' ''I've been waiting for... '' ''Blood's flavor is so metallic, it's smell makes me go frenetic... '' ''Textures that I find in you is a thick viscous glue... '' ''Like, some nights I become so keen, with all I touch and all I see... '' ''There's a iron smell of blood in the air, and now I see it everywhere... '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become apart of me... '' (Become apart of me) ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free... '' ''(Someone to set me free) '' ''I've been waiting for the one. '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become apart of me... '' ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free... '' ''Oh... I've been waiting for the one. '' ''I've been waiting for the one... '' ''I've been waiting for someone... '' ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me... '' ''I've been waiting for... '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become... '' ''apart of me... '' ''Oh... I've been waiting for you... to come here... and kill me... '' ''and set me free... I've been waiting for..... '' ''You... I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me... I've been waiting for... Trivia * The entire track has a playtime of 4 minutes and 47 seconds. * Sometimes when playing as Dempsey and triggers the easter egg, he will say "What, are they going to put a music easter egg in every map now?", while Nikolai says "Another music easter egg, I like this!". Takeo says "I have discovered a mighty easter egg of honor!" Richtofen says "Oh an easter egg that plays music! How wunderful!" * The line "I know when you're sleeping" comes from Lullaby For A Dead Man, the Musical Easter Egg for Verrückt. * The song has an intro of 43 seconds. The intro is quite silent, and if the sound settings in the game are not set so that musics are louder than other voices, it may be difficult to actually hear it. * It sounds as if this song is sung from a Zombie's perspective. *This song has a sense of sadness that the singer is a zombie, evidenced by the line "I've been waiting for you to come here, and kill me, and set me free!" This is sung as a hopeful yet depressing tone which implies that zombies are tortured and desperate souls that yearn to have their pitiful half-life ended. **It is odd, though, how zombies want you to set them free, and at the same time they try and kill you. ** It may just be instinct, or that the people have no control of what they are doing, being trapped within their own mind, as it were. Links http://www.callofduty.com/intel/261 Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Easter eggs Category:Music Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Shi No Numa